1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armband which is configured to hold an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices such as portable music players, cell phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are used every day by millions of people. Though electronic devices are becoming smaller, carrying these electronic devices may still present a problem. For example, PDAs and hybrid PDA-cell phone devices are typically large and cumbersome to place in a pocket. Similarly, carrying and using a portable music player while exercising can be a challenge.
Existing techniques for carrying these electronic devices involve using: belt clips, necklace cases, and armbands. Belt clips are typically used for larger devices such as PDAs and hybrid PDA-cell phone devices. However, these belt clips can be bulky and cumbersome to use. Necklace cases can be used for smaller electronic devices such as portable music player, but are not practical for larger electronic devices. Armbands are typically used to carry portable music players while exercising. However, existing armbands have a number of disadvantages. More specifically, existing armbands are relatively large, do not let skin breathe through the armband, do not stretch, and become brittle as the armband ages.
Hence, what is needed is an apparatus to carry electronic devices without the problems described above.